Tickling Match
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Pointless fluff about that silly monk and the poor demon slayer that fell in love with him. hey you gotta admit that he is cute for a cartoon charater A tickling match as the title says. Rated to be safe. Little InuKag. Good if you need a good chuckle. H


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did but I don't. The only way I can own Inuyasha is buying the dvd sets and all the dolls I can get my hands on! This is another fluffy flick only with Miroku and Sango more than Inuyasha and Kagome. Kind of pointless but cute. At least you'll get a chuckle out of it. I know I did writing it!

Tickling Match

He did it again. He groped her and therefore she did what she best next to demon slaying, she slapped him.

"Miroku do you mind? It's a little annoying ya know."

"You aren't annoyed as much as you used to get though." Smirked the monk.

"Uh?"

"You didn't slap me as hard as you used to." He teased.

"To quote Inuyasha, "Feh". Said Sango jokily.

The couple sat in a field, not far from where the group had stopped to make camp for the night. Kagome, Kirara, Shippo were asleep beside the fire, and Inuyasha was sitting not far from them with his eyes closed.

Inuyasha's ears flicked and a small smile came to his lips.

"_If he keeps that up, he's gonna get it_…" thought Inuyasha grinning to himself.

The two were cuddled up together in a thick blanket to keep the cold winter chill from their bones. Sango also was sporting one of Miroku's spare robes over her normal outfit for it was extremely cold even for winter.

"Miroku?" asked Sango

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever get tired of groping my butt?" she asked with a feeling that she knew what the answer was.

"No." he smiled.

"I thought so." She sighed.

They sat there for a while and then…

"Sango?"

"Mmmm?" She said somewhere from his left shoulder.

"What are your hopes for the future?"

Sango lifted her head slighting thinking. It was a simple enough question but…

"Well if defeat Naraku…"

"You mean WHEN we defeat him."

"Do you think that we will all…?"

Miroku knew what Sango meant. Did he think that they would all survive the last battle?

"It is called having faith my dear Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha, even Shippo believes we will so we must as well."

"Right." Smiled Sango blushing slightly.

"Well, what plans do you have in store for us, my Sango?"

"What? Besides watching after 10 kids?" snickered Sango.

"Uh? Only 10?" said Miroku with a small cheeky pout.

"Don't push it." Sighed Sango with a small smile.

Miroku went what she thought was for her butt again but this time he went for her sides and started to tickle her.

"Miroku what HEY! (Laughing) Stop (giggle) That!"

"Oh so the mighty slayer IS ticklish!" Laughed Miroku.

The two started to roll around in the snow having a tickling contest. Sango figured out that the mighty monk was ticklish as well; therefore a contest of who was better at getting tickled ran on. They wrestled for a little while, trying to keep it down but it was hard when your fiancé is tickling you were you are most vulnerable. After about ten minutes of this, they stopped to catch their breathes. Miroku turned to look at a very pink faced Sango with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was shining wet with the snow that had gotten in it from their wrestling match. He smiled back and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cold anymore?

"No." giggled Sango

"I think Miroku won that one." snickered Inuyasha to himself.

"Me too." Whispered Kagome

"Uh! Hey I thought you were asleep!" he whispered back.

"Nah. Couldn't sleep."

"Feh."

"Hey you try to sleep when two of your best friends are messing around making tons of noise and see how much you get!"

"Hey, why are we all whispering?"

"Shippo!"

"Hey like ya said Kagome, you try and sleep when all your friends are making a racket!"

"MEW!"

Miroku leaned back on his elbow to see that the others were wake.

"Well, I guess nobody is going to get a whole lot of sleep tonight."

"Gee, I wonder why." Smiled Sango sarcastically.

Inuyasha and Kagome went over and sat beside Miroku and Sango and they all sat there watching the stars. Kirara and Shippo sat beside the fire, watching the two couples. All was peaceful, but then Miroku got an idea…

"Hey, Inuyasha"

"What?"

"I wonder…which one do you think is more ticklish?"

Inuyasha got an evil grin on his face getting the idea.

"Yeah…"

"NO Inuyasha!"

"Miroku don't you even think…!

The field erupted with the four's laughter. (It was close but from the sounds of it, Kagome most likely the most ticklish.) Shippo just shooked his head with a smile and then curled back up in Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara.

Once they had all claimed down and curled up together, Inuyasha made a funny comment,

"Yeah know, I can't remember the last time we all laughed like that."

"Me neither." Added Sango sighing.

"Well, we can look forward to more times like this once we get Naraku." Said Kagome

"Indeed, it is good to have small good moments like this so when we fight, we can remember those good times to give us the strength to keep fighting for this." Said Miroku wisely.

"Yeah…" sighed Kagome and Inuyasha together.

After that they sat there, enjoy one other's companies and then…

SMACK

"Miroku!"

"Couldn't help myself."

Inuyasha and Kagome just rolled their eyes and curled up tighter. And Shippo over in the sleeping bag said to Kirara,

"He will never learn will he? Idiot." Not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Mew." Said Kirara in agreement curling up with him.

This one ended different than what I had first planned….but oh well. It's still cute and it does make you wonder…who would be more ticklish… (Evil grin).

Kagome: SIT!  
OW! HEY! I WAS KIDDING!

Oh, I got a request to write about the final battle and stuff like that so I'll start working on that. I might update it onto the other fan fic. Might take a bit but I'll try to update it soon! (thanks to all who gave me the reviews they were very much appreciated!)

Review if you would like but no flame please. I know it may not have been as good as the other one but it's not that bad! (I think)(sweatdrop).

LoL AnimeGirlKiki


End file.
